


You Will Be Free

by BlueJay_Silvertongue



Series: Chronicles of WonderPosion [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: But this is as close as I could get, During Wonder Woman (2017), F/F, I really wanted to write a Dr. Poison is Ares fic, Ludendorff, Set before the battle with Ares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJay_Silvertongue/pseuds/BlueJay_Silvertongue
Summary: Set during the movie. Diana breaks into the air base, but finds Dr. Poison instead of Ludendorff.





	You Will Be Free

She heard the shouts and cries of the boys below, but she paid them no heed. They were always crying about something, but it was never her responsibility- that was, it was never her place to fix it- that was Erich’s, as their general, as their leader. Occasionally she would glance out the windows of her lab and see him screaming at some unfortunate soldier, but that bluster always disappeared the moment he crossed the threshold. He was still commanding when he hovered over her paper strewn desks, still powerful. But he was gentle, and he was respectful as he asked her about her progress, about her formulas, about the things he would never fully understand.

There was a loud cry directly outside of her lab door, and then it burst open- rather, it _broke down_. Isabel gave an involuntary shriek and threw up her hands to protect herself from whatever was coming through. Somewhere in the back of her head, she wondered sardonically why she was bothering to protect her already half-destroyed face, but the thought quickly perished as she caught a glimpse of the creature that hurled into the room.

It was a woman- with scandalously bare arms and legs- and a _sword_ \- and that was all she saw before a glowing yellow snake leapt forward and slithered around her crouched figure, binding her tight.

“Where is Ares?” the woman demanded, her voice loud and trembling with rage- but Isabel heard the adrenaline as well. The breathlessness from a battle well fought, from mowing down the dozens of men who had stood between her and this very room, this very moment. Isabel shook her head, struggling against the rope of light around her.

“Who are you?” she rasped. “No one is allowed-”

“ _Where is the Ludendorff!_ ”

“He is on the field, inspecting the plane,” Isabel said meekly, then she gasped, enraged. Why had she said that? She didn’t mean to say that, she didn’t mean to say anything at all to this ridiculously dressed woman with her archaic weapons and the strange rope of light.

“Who _are_ you?” she demanded again, making a desperate attempt to free herself, and finding herself helpless. _What do you want with the General- he is powerful now, more powerful than any man alive, thanks to my invention._ ( _Something for you_ , she had said, handing him the capsule, her hand trembling slightly. He had taken it and breathed it in without a word, without a question, trusting her explicitly.)

“You- you are that woman- you are her- the poisoner, the creator of the gas that destroyed the village!” The woman had looked around, searching for the landing strip through the windows, and had suddenly realized where she was, and in whose presence she stood.

“Of course,” Isabel scoffed. “Who were you expecting?”

The woman was staring at her now. Isabel was used to horror- ever since she first published her theories on using gas as a weapon she had seen no end of horrified and disgusted and enraged faces- but this one was different. This one was all of those things, but there was genuine confusion as well- pain, as if she had taken a knife and buried it into that long, pale neck. She wondered whether this strange creature would even bleed, or whether she would just snatch the steel from her skin with a roar of rage and crush what remained in her path.

“How could you- murder the innocents, people you cannot even see- people who never -”

“You don’t understand,” she snapped. _And I have no intention of explaining it to you- the joy of human suffering, of strangled screams, of the final breath, of lifeless bodies, and knowing that you were the reason- that you hold in your hands the power of life and death- animate and inanimate- human and corpse-_

“This is not you- this is Ares- Ares has done this to you, he has corrupted you- he has destroyed you- oh, child, what has he _done_ to you?”

Isabel raised her head, all at once aware that she had been speaking aloud against her will. The woman’s dark eyes were seeped in tears, and her hands were pale as they gripped her sword.

“You will be free,” she said, her voice thick with fury. “I will kill Ares- and you will be free-”

“Diana!”

There was a shout from below, and the woman’s head snapped up, her long hair whipping across her face, strands sticking to the thin lines of tears. She impatiently pushed them away and took a long step forward, looming over Isabel like a giant. She cowed, but forced herself to look her death in the face, waiting for that sword to drive into her beating heart. But the woman- Diana- reached down and touched her unburned cheek- and her fingers did not hurt as Isabel had expected, but were cool- gentle. She was so close, she could smell the smoke and sweat from her body. It was a beautiful face- in another world and another life, it would have taken Isabel’s breath away- leaving her flushed and gasping for air- like her test subjects- screaming in ecstasy- screaming in terror.

And then she was gone. The woman had pulled away and leapt from the building, leaving behind a rain of glass, the faint smell of salt, fresh and tangy like the sea, and the heavy sound of Isabel’s pounding, living heart.

It was several moments before she realized she could move again.


End file.
